blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge/Quotes
Character Introduction * Heh, so this is one of the "possibilities", huh. In that case, all I'll to do is BEAT ALL OF YOU up! This is getting interesting... I'll show you, the power of the AZURE! Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: ''Brother! Let's kill each other! : Ragna: Stop crying you little punk! I'll deal with you later. Noel Vermillion : Noel: What do we do, Ragna?! We haven’t devised a strategy or anything?! : Ragna: Huh? who cares? Rachel Alucard : Rachel: It's time for your debut, Ragna. Go work up a sweat for the both of us. : Ragna: Pipe down and get off your high horse already! Nu-13 : Nu: Who dares to stand in Ragna and Nu's way? Do you want to die? : Ragna: Personally, I'd welcome death right about now. Azrael : Azrael: Hors d-oeuvres first, then the main dish. Right, Grim Reaper? : Ragna: Sure. If you make it til' then, Mad Dog. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: ''Izanagi. : Ragna: Heh. I guess that's one idea. : Yu: Let me work with you. I won't be able to do this otherwise. : Ragna: (sigh) Do whatever you want. Just don't fall behind. : Yu: Then we're a team. Now… : Both: LET’S GO! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Ragna: ''Cut straight through and take'em down. You got a problem with that? : Hyde: Not at all. That's what I always do. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool! Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!? : Ragna: Do that later! Just get away! Blake Belladonna : Ragna: Sorry, but I'm gonna do what I want. : Blake: Sure, I just have to follow along. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: ''With those obstacles out of the way... : Ragna: Tch. (runs off) : Jin: ...Let's get back to killing each other! ...Brother? BROTHER!? Noel Vermillion : Noel: W-We did it. We won. : Ragna: Geez, that was close. Rachel Alucard : Rachel: You're sufficient I suppose, for a mongrel. : Ragna: Yeah. yeah, Good for you. Nu-13 : Nu: Do you get it now? Nu's the only one allowed to hurt Ragna. : Ragna: Um, when did I say you're allow to hurt me? Azrael : Azrael: Pathetic. I'm not even full. : Ragna: Tch. You're really on the warpath. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Ragna: ''Not bad! You got some moves. : Yu: Hm. Right back at ya. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''Sorry, I don't have any more time to waste on you! : Ragna: Ha, kid got some stones. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Ahh that power... I just got to know more about that thing. : Ragna: FYI: I ain't doing it. Blake Belladonna : Ragna: Feh. Nothing but small fry. : Blake: Says you. You don't know what I had to go through. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: ''Wait, Brother! I said WAIT! We should be killing each other right now! : Ragna: Damn, you're annoying... Fine, get over here and I'll put you to sleep! Noel Vermillion : Noel: Nice work, Ragna! Um, I made you a drink, if you're thirst--'' : Ragna: ''N-NO THANKS! Rachel Alucard : Rachel: I believe it's time for some tea. Ragna, would you start the preparations? : Ragna: Yeah, no. Go drink some river water. Nu-13 : Nu: Hey, Ragna, Nu did her best, right? Tell me I'm a good girl♪ : Ragna: Sigh... No matter what I say, she's gonna hear what she wants to hear. Azrael : Azrael: Now, it's time for the main course. You better leave me satisfied, Grim Reaper...! : Ragna: Bring it. You just bit off more than you could chew! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Ragna: ''Look. I don't give a damn about the "strength of your bonds", but if you keep your eyes forward, I'll watch your back. : Yu: Our worlds may be different, but our bonds are shared... If you fight by my side, Ragna-san, I'll cut us a path! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Ragna: ''Go home, kid. From here on out, your life's on the line. : Hyde: Little too late to worry about that. It has been ever since that fateful night... ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Whoa, your weapon transforms too, right? And, it looks just like Crescent Rose! Hey, what other tricks can it do!? How much does it weight? What's it made out of!? Can I hold it? Please? Please? : Ragna: Argh, shut up! Just-- stop talking! Category:Quotes